


Good Night Sleep

by Fafsernir



Series: Torchwood Prompts [19]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Ianto is tired, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Torchwood team had worked non-stop for the past forty-eight hours and Ianto didn't even remember what his bed looked like when he finally got home. Not that he had much time to look at it before falling sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceywoozle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceywoozle/gifts).



> I made a bet, I lost my bet. Damn it. Anyway, I had to write a fluffy Janto fic for cey because that's how bets work (and I bet Janto fluffy fics because it's super-safe haha) and I had just slept like 11 hours (which is a lot, because I usually do 7 hours) so this is all I came up with!

The Torchwood team had worked non-stop for the past forty-eight hours. If they had been able to take turns in monitoring the Rift or going on the field, it was thanks to Ianto and Jack, who both seemed to need less sleep than the others. Ianto didn't even remember his bed when he got back home alone, Jack still in the Hub. He hadn't insisted when his boss had sent him home with the express order of resting, and he didn't even try to undress that much, managing to untie his tie – but not take it off – and get rid of his shoes and buckle before collapsing in his bed, which was better that nothing. He saw that it was 11 pm and wondered when he had been able to get to bed that early in the past few years, but fell asleep before he could even begin to answer to himself.

 

He first woke up when Jack entered the flat, slamming the door and cursing because he had made noise – which was stupid, yes, but a reflex. Ianto tried to protest but only mumbled in the pillow and fell asleep again.

The second time was only an hour after, when Jack slid next to him in the bed. He managed to whisper his name this time, and opened his eyes. Jack chuckled and helped him out of most of his clothes, then let Ianto cuddled close to him. The young man smiled, still sleepy, and put his head on Jack's chest and his hand on his waist, settling for the night.

“What time is it?” he still asked.

Jack kissed his hair. “Two in the morning,” he smiled, and wished him a good night. It was enough for Ianto to go back to sleep.

 

The third time he opened his eyes, he was alone. He wondered what had woken him up when Jack entered while brushing his teeth. He almost ran out of the room and came back without his toothbrush, leaning over Ianto, who hadn't really moved, to kiss him on the lips.

“Don't come until you can properly stand up,” he whispered, and kissed him again. He was out before Ianto could answer.

When he tried to straighten up, he couldn't bring himself to, and gave up, snuggling into the warm sheets. He would come to work later... It was only eight in the morning, for once he could stay a little more...

 

Around ten, he woke up again, and this time he knew he wouldn't go back to sleep, but he still didn't move, enjoying the morning – well, almost – sunlight – well, let's say daylight – in his bedroom. He slowly stretched then proceeded on standing up and showering. It took him almost an hour to do everything, including brewing a coffee, and he yawned while waiting. The front door opened when he was almost done with his drink and he smiled at Jack who soon appeared in the kitchen – after checking the bedroom for Ianto.

“Should I call Owen?”

Ianto shook his head and nudged him with his elbow. The other man laughed and kissed him, taking his mug to put it in the sink – he had tried to put it in the dishwasher once, never again.

“I like it when you smell like coffee,” he smiled, and kissed him again.

“I know,” Ianto said, putting a hand on his chest. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“Checking on you... And I did miss the coffee. You want to come eat with us?”

Ianto nodded and Jack only let him go after a last peck on his lips, smiling proudly.

It felt good, Ianto thought as he picked one tie up, to sleep that much. And to feel loved, he added in his mind and sighed at the thought before shaking the idea off.

 


End file.
